<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empty (More) by cheerios_and_wine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108348">Empty (More)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerios_and_wine/pseuds/cheerios_and_wine'>cheerios_and_wine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GO Bingo 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Chastity Device, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Apocalypse, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerios_and_wine/pseuds/cheerios_and_wine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Crowley swallows. He tries to meet Aziraphale's stormy eyes and they seem to pierce through him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Don't feel much of anything." He licks his bottom lip. "Makes me want you more."</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Very good."</em></p><p> </p><p>In which Aziraphale buys a chastity belt for his sub, Crowley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GO Bingo 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Bingo 2021, Top Aziraphale Recs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Empty (More)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fill for Good Omens Bingo 2021! This fills the square for Chastity Belt.</p><p>I'm not sure if this needs a content warning or not but I figure it's better to stay on the safe side: Aziraphale and Crowley try something new in their d/s relationship without talking about it as much as they probably should have first, but they both enjoy themselves and could stop the scene if they weren't comfortable. Please let me know if you think this warrants the under-negotiated kink tag! I wasn't sure whether it counted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I picked something up for you today," Aziraphale says casually, not bothering to look up from his book.</p><p><em>Acting coy,</em> Crowley thinks. "Oh?" he asks, trying to sound as disinterested even as curiosity makes his thoughts race and heart rate spike. </p><p>"Yes, it's the package there, on the desk." Aziraphale maintains his nonchalant tone, but as the demon walks over, he closes his book and focuses his attention on him. Crowley can feel his sharp gaze even with his back turned. </p><p>The package is an elegant black box with a simple lid. There are no labels or logos to offer a clue as to what's inside. He lifts the lid to see layers of delicate tissue paper which he begins tossing to the floor. He's digging into his present a little too eagerly for the unaffected facade he's trying to put on, but he can't help himself. Aziraphale doesn't surprise him with gifts often. That's usually Crowley's job. He adores spoiling him with anything that will make him smile, from small tokens of his love like quaint knick-knacks or fresh flowers, to grander displays like tickets to the opera or a holiday in Rome. Aziraphale has assured him he doesn't need gifts to feel loved, and Crowley believes him. It's just too much fun to indulge in the things his angel loves and watch him react.</p><p>For his part, Crowley hasn't felt unappreciated by receiving fewer material things from Aziraphale. He's proved to his love a million times over in the precious years that have flown by since the apocalypse-that-never-came. Time spent in Aziraphale's company is the greatest gift he could have, and now all they have is time. They spend more days together than apart. They still banter and bicker and argue over everything under the sun, but they also cook and garden together, trade kisses in the mornings, cuddle at night, and share the fragile parts of themselves with each other. And the sex has been, well, not divine, but something so very human and transcendent all at once. He's pretty certain he'll never be tired of having Aziraphale in his bed, or in him. </p><p>It really only takes a few moments to tear the flimsy papers away, but Crowley's racing mind makes it feel like ages before he lays eyes on the object lying in the box. When he sees it he goes still, his rapid fire thoughts freezing. He knows what is, but he isn't certain what it's <em>for.</em> </p><p>Aziraphale is waiting for his reaction. </p><p>It's a chastity belt. His lover has gifted him a chastity belt. It's a gorgeous piece of craftsmanship, shaped beautifully out of black leather and steel. It looks as if the shape would cover him completely. He has no doubt the straps would fit around his hips and waist perfectly and lie there without chafing. His angel wouldn't buy him anything but the best. </p><p>He isn't sure what he's feeling but he's a bit dizzy staring at it.</p><p>"Angel?" he says at last. </p><p>A gentle touch to the small of back startles him. He hadn't heard Aziraphale move from his seat to join him. </p><p>"Perhaps it's too much? I know we haven't discussed this particular method of play, but I was inspired by our recent conversation, and when this caught my eye at the boutique I thought of you and couldn't resist purchasing it. You don't have to wear it right away, or at all if you'd rather not."</p><p>Aziraphale's words draw him out of his head and the lightheaded, buzzing sensation starts to fade away. He angles his body towards Aziraphale and the hand on his back pulls him to lean against him, a steady anchor.</p><p>"Which conversation was that?"</p><p>"You said the other day how satisfied you feel when our play sessions focus on my pleasure and yours takes a backseat."</p><p>Crowley remembers now. He had been relaxed and soppy in the afterglow of an intense scene. Aziraphale had used him again and again while denying him. At the end of it all Crowley was desperate and shaking and overwhelmed by the softest touches. Aziraphale allowed him one climax to finish the night off, whispering against his skin how good and patient he had been. Snuggled up together afterwards with his head tucked under Aziraphale's chin, he quietly confessed that those were his favorite sorts of games to play when they were in the mood to adopt certain power dynamics. That he loved when Aziraphale took what he wanted, mercilessly. That he wanted nothing more than to see Aziraphale in ecstasy because of him. That Aziraphale's pleasure was his pleasure. </p><p>Aziraphale had listened without saying much. He traced his fingers over Crowley's bare skin, settling him down from the intense high until he fell asleep in his angel's arms. The next day Crowley wasn't sure how much he'd actually said out loud and how much stayed in his head. Aziraphale hadn't brought it up again, until now of course. </p><p>"You like it too, then?" </p><p>"A bit too much perhaps." </p><p>That apologetic tone creeping into his voice won't do. Crowley twists in his hold to plant kisses across his face. </p><p>"Angel, you could never be too much. Want all of you." </p><p>Aziraphale tightens his arms and returns the kisses. </p><p>Crowley pulls back slightly to meet his eyes. "Do you want to try it on me?" </p><p>"Now?" </p><p>"Do you have something better to do?" Crowley grins. </p><p>"Maybe we're rushing into this. We could talk it out more first–" Crowley places a finger on his lips. </p><p>"Shh. I was surprised at first but I want to try it. I don't have to keep it on for long today, but I've gotta know how it feels at least."</p><p>"Yes, alright," Aziraphale says, his lips pressed against Crowley's finger, his eyes becoming heavy-lidded. Crowley smirks and draws away. </p><p>It takes a bit of awkward maneuvering but soon Crowley's tight clothing is gone and they're pulling the belt on him and fumbling with the straps. </p><p>Aziraphale brushes his fingers against the outside of Crowley's folds and tsks. "So wet already? It's almost a shame to tuck you away." </p><p>Crowley burns with mortification at the teasing but Aziraphale carries on sliding it up his hips, adjusting the straps, making sure the fit is as comfortable as possible. Then he draws a tiny key out of his breast pocket (and Crowley arches an eyebrow at the reveal that he'd had it on his person all this time) and locks it into place. It's done. He won't be getting any more touching or licking or fucking until Aziraphale frees him, and the helplessness makes him burn hotter. He squeezes his thighs together and confirms that squirming won't provide any friction. The smooth metal of the belt between his legs only barely grazes his labia and his clit already throbs at the mere knowledge that he can't touch it at all. </p><p>Aziraphale smiles at him as one of his hands strokes the front of the belt, trailing fingers from above his mound to his clit over the metal. The complete lack of sensation is eerie and makes the rising need in Crowley sharpen further.</p><p>"How does it feel, my dear? I must say it appears more fetching on you than I hoped it would be." His voice is rich and smooth as he takes on his role and it lights up Crowley's core, makes his belly tighten in anticipation.</p><p>Crowley swallows. He tries to meet Aziraphale's stormy eyes and they seem to pierce through him. </p><p>"Don't feel much of anything." He licks his bottom lip. "Makes me want you more."</p><p>"Very good." </p><p>He closes his eyes and savours the burst of euphoria those two words bring. Lips brush against his forehead. There's a stillness between them for a moment before his mind kicks into overdrive again as he wonders what comes next.</p><p>"How do you want me? I know how much you like to fuck me but with my bits covered up, aren't you denying yourself too? I thought the goal of this is for me to serve you?" </p><p>It's Aziraphale's turn to shush him. "My, my, so many words. Can't you think of a better use for that pretty mouth?" </p><p>Oh. Of course that's what his angel wants.</p><p>Then there are hands on his shoulders but they don't even have to press down because Crowley is already sinking to his knees, his eyes on Aziraphale’s face as he goes. </p><p>Aziraphale cards a hand through his hair. "That's right. There you go," he murmurs. </p><p>He unfastens and pulls down Aziraphale's trousers, freeing his cock as fast as he can, and finds him hard already. The hand in his hair forms a fist, drawing his face close even as Crowley willingly opens wide, takes Aziraphale's length as deep as he can. There's a little sigh of satisfaction above him when Crowley's throat lets the head of his cock slide in. It sends a thrill down Crowley's spine. He closes his eyes again and lets Aziraphale take full control, the hand in his hair forcing his head to bob at the exact speed and depth that suits Aziraphale's desire.</p><p>Crowley’s mind quietens as he falls deeper into his submission. His cunt pulses with arousal; most likely he's swollen and dripping by now, but the lock is firmly in place and there's nothing he can do to address his need, so he pushes it to the back of his awareness and redirects his attention to his task, keeping himself as lax and open as possible. He focuses on the push and pull of Aziraphale's strong hand, the solid warmth filling his mouth and throat, the breathy moans of his lover. Aziraphale's cock drags over his tongue, and the bitter-salt-tang of him is pleasing. It's evidence of how much Aziraphale wants him, of how well he's doing bringing him off. </p><p>"Oh! Crowley, darling, that's good," Aziraphale moans, and he sounds close. Crowley wants to close his lips tighter, create the perfect suction and use his tongue to do that trick Aziraphale says is <em>wicked,</em> but instead he stays still and pliant. Aziraphale moves faster, and his hips start thrusting with the pace of the hand dragging Crowley along his cock. He’s rougher than usual, and Crowley feels a little triumphant at taking such a punishing pace. His throat will probably be bruised and raw by the end of it but he only wants more. Being filled and taken like this, with no regard for his comfort, is satisfying a need deep inside that he should probably examine more at a later point. For now, he reorients himself again, pushes down his thoughts, focuses on <em>being good.</em></p><p>Aziraphale comes with a broken groan, lodged deep in Crowley's throat with his nose pressed into his white curls. Crowley swallows around him as he shudders through his release, nuzzling his nose a bit, relishing the smell and taste and feel of his lover. Aziraphale stays in his mouth until he begins to soften. When he finally loosens his hold in Crowley's hair, pulling him slowly off his cock, Crowley allows his tongue to lick the length of him. It draws an oversensitive hiss from above and Crowley smiles internally at being the cause of it. </p><p>Crowley rests his head against his hip once Aziraphale draws free from his mouth, wanting to stay close and on his knees a little longer. Aziraphale understands without words. He pets Crowley's hair and lets him catch his breath. </p><p>"Thank you." His voice comes out in a hoarse whisper but Aziraphale hears him. </p><p>"My dear, you were perfect. I should be thanking you."</p><p>Crowley doesn't say anything, just tilts his head and kisses the soft skin between Aziraphale's hip bone and effort. </p><p>"How are you feeling? Should we take that off you now, see to your needs?" Aziraphale asks and his tone is free of expectation, ready and waiting to see what Crowley wants.</p><p>It takes some effort to speak again. His mind is hazy, his body entirely relaxed. "No," he says at last. "Keep it on."</p><p>"Alright. Do you want to get dressed?" </p><p>"Hmmm. Nuh uh." </p><p>"That's fine too. But let's at least move somewhere more comfortable, alright dearest?" </p><p>Crowley manages to nod. He only half pays attention as Aziraphale wipes his face clean of spit and tucks himself back into his trousers. Then he scoops Crowley up and settles them onto the sofa, tucking a blanket around them both. </p><p>"How's this then?" </p><p>"Mm, perfect," Crowley says. He wiggles a bit until he's arranged for optimal cuddling. His pussy still throbs with unaddressed want, but the sensation feels distant and unimportant. This, being held close, pressed against Aziraphale's round belly and feeling his worn clothing on his own naked skin, is all that matters for now. </p><p>Aziraphale picks up a book from the side table. "Shall I read to you?" Crowley nods. "When you're feeling more like yourself again I want to talk about this more. Establish some guidelines for this sort of play. We should have done that before beginning."</p><p>Crowley sighs and rubs his cheek on Aziraphale’s waistcoat. "'Kay."</p><p>He feels Aziraphale huff a little laugh. He opens the book and begins: "Chapter one. In which we are introduced to Winnie-the-Pooh and some bees, and the stories begin. Here is Edward Bear, coming downstairs now, bump, bump, bump…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you want to leave kudos and/or comments I would be absolutely delighted!</p><p>Update: the second work in this bingo collection is a direct sequel to this one, exploring their relationship as Crowley tries out long term chastity.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>